Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with improved display quality.
Discussion of the Background
In a liquid crystal display device, an anisotropic property of liquid crystals may limit a viewing angle of an image implemented and distort the image displayed by the liquid crystal display device. Patterns of a pixel electrode and a common electrode may prevent the image implemented from distortion.
When an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal, a fringe electric field may be generated in an edge area of a pattern electrode that may align liquid crystal molecules in a plurality of directions.
Various modified structures of the pixel electrode have been recently developed to solve the viewing angle problem. However, a modified structure of the pixel electrode for improving a viewing angle may limit a manufacturing process technique, and deteriorate transmissivity of the liquid crystal display device. The deterioration of the transmissivity may cause deterioration of display quality of the liquid crystal display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.